Some Enchanted Evening
by BlueDragonflame
Summary: When Xander accidently makes a wish in front of Anya the Scoobies and Angel Investigations are dropped onto the front lawn of 1164 Morning Glory Circle. Wackiness ensues. BTVSATSBewitched On Hiatus


Hey everybody! Welcome to Some Enchanted Evening. It's a Buffy/Angel/Bewitched crossover. 

This story takes place in May, 2004 but cannon has been changed a little bit from seasons 6/3 onwards. For now, all you need to know is that Connor was never stolen, Anya is still a Vengeance Demon, Tara came close to dying but survived, and Willow still went on her mystical rampage. Everything will be explained in due time. Enjoy the fic!

***********************************************************************************

Xander was sweating as he nervously played with his hands. This was his second attempt at getting married, and to the same girl no less. In less than twenty-four hours he would, hopefully, be a happily married man. 

Instead of putting up the cash for bachelor/bachelorette parties at the Bronze or some other club the Scoobies and Angel Investigations had decided to chill at the Casa de Summers before the big day. Seeing as they were the only guests it seemed like a logical idea. (Anya had agreed as soon as they explained it would leave more money for gifts.) 

Buffy and Angel were snuggling on the couch as grossly demonstrative with their affections as they had been since Will had patched up Deadboy's curse. Speaking of, she was talking with Tara, Fred, and Wesley and smiling. He was glad she and Tara had been able to work things out. It had been touch and go for a while, especially after last May. 

Giles was enjoying a cup of tea as he observed his young (and not so young in some cases) friends. Meanwhile Dawn was playing with her little almost-step-nephew, Connor. Gunn's face bore an expression akin to horror as Anya said something she found enormously funny. Xander guessed (correctly) that is was a story from the-bad-old days. Poor shlub. Normally he'd have rescued him but, there was no chance-in-the-hellmouth he was going to anger Anya the night before their wedding. Faith and her new beau Robin had left about fifteen minutes ago presumably to do things he'd rather not think about. 

Xander had learned his lesson last time, no blood relatives or demons (Anya and Angel excluded.) had been invited to the nuptials. Anya was currently a vengeance demon, but she agreed to smash her necklace as soon as they said, " I do." It was her condition for accepting his proposal and he felt it more than fair considering last time.

__

Still, it would be nice to talk to someone who's done this before. Xander though to himself. _But who am I kidding? The only sane married couple in my family are Great- Uncle Darrin and Aunt Sam, and I haven't seen them since my 6th birthday. Even if they were here they've probably gone senile by now._

Anya was classically tactless, but she was more than perceptive when it came to her lover's moods, Something was up. "All right. Talk."

Xander nearly jumped out of his chair. Five years and she could still give him an impromptu heart attack. "It's nothing Ahn." He wilted under her glare, "All right, maybe it is a little something. I love you, and am so not going to disappoint you again, but…"

"But, what?", Anya asked. 

Xander sighed "But, I can't help wishing I could get some advice from someone, say a relative that's married that hasn't lived to regret walking down the aisle. Preferably someone who's not a senior citizen."

Xander was so busy unloading his conscience he didn't see his bride-to-be put her head in hands in exasperation when he said the word wish or hear her mutter the word done after he'd finished. Neither did anyone else. That's why they were all very shocked when they were teleported out of Buffy's Living Room.

Darrin Stevens pulled up at his driveway. It had been a tough day at the office and he'd been forced to stay later than he'd liked. It was already dark. Sam, ever the understanding one had told him not to worry.

When about ten people suddenly showed up on his front lawn he was rather shocked. However, as he'd been married to a witch for over two years, he got over it quickly. The next thought that flashed through his brain was one he'd thought many times before. _What are we going to tell the neighbors?_


End file.
